harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:First floor girls' lavatory
The Tower? I was just wondering which tower the one referenced to here is relating to (right). However, isn't it clear from the fifth video game that this bathroom isn't located in a tower, but rather on the First Floor Coridor to the right to the Viaduct Entrance? Thanks, Joeworthy 19:23, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Look at the reference image (left). When you pass the Stone Bridge you get into the little turret (which are being made bigger for Deathly Hallows) on the left of the Viaduct Entrance. If you go straight and at the end of the corridor you turn left, you will find Myrtle's bathroom. --El Profeta Vespertino 19:48, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I get what you mean now. I thought you were saying that it was located inside a turret! Also, where is that image from as I've never seen it before? Joeworthy 20:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It is from the Chamber of Secrets film. After Riddle's diary's memory scene, the Trio is seen in the Transfiguration Courtyard discussing it. This scene starts with an aerial view of the Castle, from the Great Hall to the courtyard, and is the only scene in which we can see the Paved Courtyard (see image) . It is one of the best views of the castle. --El Profeta Vespertino 21:03, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Name Would anyone oppose moving this to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom (or perhaps just Myrtle's Bathroom)? It's officially referred to as one or the other in quite a few of the video games, and we've used odder official names before. Unless it's been called "second-floor girls' lavatory" somewhere and its not just a descriptive name, that is. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 16:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Let's call it First Floor Girls' Lavatory. In this wiki, we never use nicknames. First Floor Girls' Lavatory is its real name. Anne B. Ng 08:53, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Previous article? What became of the article which, until a few minutes ago as I type, bore this name? It was an article about the lavatory in which Hermione got trapped with the troll, and may have been misnamed as my copy of the first book is vague as to that room's location (indicating only that it's above the ground floor). This article seems to have simply vanished. — RobertATfm (talk) 11:59, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Naming What went on here? We went from using an official canon name to using a conjectural nickname after about sixteen renames. I think it should go back to "Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom" as that is the official, canonical name for the place, fresh from Pottermore itself. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 12:08, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :By all means, if it's the canonically correct name. MinorStoop 12:25, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I wanted to ensure that everyone agreed with the change before it occurred; it would seem that thus far there are no qualms, but I suppose it'd be best to wait until maybe noon or even this evening before re-changing it. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 12:29, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :::The concern I raised in the previous discussion (that the article which previously occupied this slot seems to have softly and suddenly vanished away) needs to also be addressed, if this is possible. — RobertATfm (talk) 12:48, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :::@Hunnie Bunn: "noon/evening" of which time zone? It's already nearly two hours into the afternoon, here in the UK. — RobertATfm (talk) 12:51, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::It appears that by the time I got to this, the first of these issues have been resolved. The disappearing bathroom has re-emerged as First-Floor Girls' Toilets. Sorry about any confusion my previous message had brought: it's so easy for me to forget that it's any later than 9:43 AM anywhere in the world (that's what it is right now where I live). I suppose, given that it's the canonical name and there hasn't been any argument, that I perhaps ought to change it now instead of procrastinating and delaying. If anyone has any questions or objections later on they can be raised on the talk page. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 13:56, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :As in the comment of my undoing, Hunnie, the way you've done it means losing the edit history of the page. We have to wait for an admin to delete the redirect now in place and move the page to its correct name. It's just a technicality, but an important one. MinorStoop 14:07, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry, my mistake. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 15:06, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Mind adding a hyphen? First-floor girls' lavatory is the bathroom where Myrtle died. First-floor girls' toilets is the one which Hermione was attacked by a troll. Anne B. Ng 07:26, May 5, 2014 (UTC) : Well, sorry for causing a big fuss. I apologize for changing the name and causing such a big arguement. Let me tell you what make me change it. #Moaning Myrtle is a nickname. #If you add Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, it seems so "funny". Its proper name is First-floor girls' lavatory. : Anne B. Ng Talk 12:06, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :If it's allowable, I no longer know, and admins do not appear to be interested in dealing with this question. Technically, I don't think you can; with all the moves, there's a(n?) hyphenated redirect in the way. MinorStoop 07:52, May 5, 2014 (UTC) : First -floor/ second-floor? I've read both the British and American versions. The british one is First-floor and the American one is Second-floor. Which one to use? Anne B. Ng 07:27, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :The language/usage policy is "British usage", so there's no question — this bathroom is on the first floor, that being the one above the ground floor (in Britain, including Scotland where Hogwarts is located). :As for the name of the room (and hence of the article), canon (the books and Pottermore) says that it's "Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom". It will presumably be moved back when the present mess is sorted out. — RobertATfm (talk) 09:08, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::"This way," he shouted, and he began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Harry sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Ron and Hermione clattering behind him. ::"Harry, what're we —" ::"SHH!" ::Harry strained his ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, he heard the voice: "... I smell blood... I SMELL BLOOD!" ::His stomach lurched — ::"It's going to kill someone!" he shouted, and ignoring Ron's and Hermione’s bewildered faces, he ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over his own pounding footsteps — Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage. :So, it's on the second-floor, isn't it? -- Saxon 20:31, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Not in the British editions, and as already pointed out, those are the ones which are canonical. — RobertATfm (talk) 00:34, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Umm... Did you not read the passage? He runs up into the Entrance Hall, then up onto the first-floor, then up onto the second-floor. -- Saxon 15:17, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, the hospital wing is a floor below Myrtle's bathroom in Chapter 13 of Chamber of Secrets, but the hospital wing is not on the ground-floor because Harry climbs the marble staircase to get there, and later goes downstairs to get to the staffroom on the ground-floor. -- Saxon 15:29, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't think that statement about the British version is correct. Both the British and American versions have that same exact passge. They BOTH say second floor. And even if they did differ, our heroes went from the dungeon, to the entrance hall (ground floor), up one floor (British 1st), and up one more (British 2nd). Elementalist01 (talk) 03:01, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Ok, so as it seemed to be proved that it's the second floor, then why is this article still named First floor girls' lavatory? Am I allowed to change it? Because I can't see a source that would prove that it's on first floor. Please correct me if I'm wrong. ::: LoonyRadish (talk) 22:03, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :::: Read the Revival section under this one, or "Behind the scenes" on the article. This bathroom is one of the rooms that either changes floors or whose location is inconsistently described through out the series so its name is based on the first mention. --Ironyak1 (talk) 22:10, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Revival This page still has the wrong name. If someone, ANYONE, would look at the text of the british version of the book, they would see that Harry, Ron, and Hermione went from the dungeon to the entrance hall/ground floor, to the first floor and then to the second floor. This matches the British nomenclature as well as the evidence from Goblet of Fire. FFS fix this. :This doesn't appear to be a British vs US issue, just an inconsistency on how its location is described. In From US edition COS-Ch8: ::“Oh, no,” said Hermione, stopping abruptly. “Turn back, turn back, I don’t want to talk to Moaning Myrtle —” ::“Who?” said Harry as they backtracked quickly. ::“She haunts one of the toilets in the girls’ bathroom on the first floor,” said Hermione. :Later in Ch-8: ::The voice was growing fainter. Harry was sure it was moving away — moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped him as he stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward? Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didn’t matter? ::“This way,” he shouted, and he began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Harry sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Ron and Hermione clattering behind him. ::“It’s going to kill someone!” he shouted, and ignoring Ron’s and Hermione’s bewildered faces, he ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over his own pounding footsteps — Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage. :The US text and the UK Audiobook version read by Stephen Fry (I don't have a printed UK version) agree in these descriptions. Later descriptions of its location is only that it is up from the Entrance Hall and down from Lockhart's office. :In US GOF-22, however Harry describes it: ::“I suppose there’s always Moaning Myrtle,” he said gloomily, referring to the ghost who haunted the girls’ toilets on the second floor. :It was called Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom on Pottermore, although this link is broken due to the changes there so see the Pottermore wiki Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom or other guides. :If you go by first mention, then it's called by conjecture 'First floor', subsequent mentions 'Second floor', and by direct naming mention, Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. As such, I think everything stays as it is, I and will note the inconsistencies on the Behind the Scenes section. Hope that helped --Ironyak1 (talk) 00:58, May 16, 2016 (UTC)